


Wanting To Punch Pack

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure!Stiles, M/M, OOC Scott, Sciles, Scott Is A Dick, Scott/Stiles - Freeform, alpha!Scott, jelously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets jealous when scott spends more time with Isaac. How can Scott not see that Isaac is just trying to steal him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting To Punch Pack

Stiles sat across from Isaac and Scott. Both wolves laughing to each other. Stiles grit his teeth. He remembers a time when it was just him and his best friend who is also his boyfriend. But things have changed. 

"Everything alright, Stiles?" Scott asked. 

Stiles nodded angrily.

"You sure? You've been angry all day." Isaac said with a smartass smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"It's none of your business, Isaac. So shut the fuck up-"

"Hey! Don't speak to him like that!" Scott growled. 

A lump formed in Stiles' throat.  
Scott doesn't yell at him. Scott has NEVER yelled at him.

Silence spread around the pack table. Everyone just watching them. 

Stiles swallowed and pushed his food away. He suddenly lost his apatite. 

"Stiles?" Come Scott's voice, slightly concerned. 

"Just forget it! For fuck sake-"

"That's enough! Now, tell me what's wrong!" 

Stiles looked to Isaac who was still giving a mocking smirk. It just pissed Stiles off even more.

"Just forget it, Scott." He whispered standing up, he was about to walk away when Scott grabbed his wrist. 

"Tell me." He growled using his 'Alpha voice'.

Now, Stiles may not be a wolf but he was part of the pack and the fact his Alpha was angry with him, made him panic. 

His breathing hitched and his eyes fogged over. 

All he ever did was make people angry. 

"No-I-I just- I'm-"

Scott stood up suddenly and cupped Stiles' face.

"Babe, I'm sorry. But you have to tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." Scott said kissing Stiles. 

Stiles tried to wiggle out of the Alpha's grip. 

"Scott let me go." 

"No. We will stay like this until you tell me."

Desperate tears made their way to Stiles' eyes. 

"Scott. Please." He begging with a whisper.

Scott growled at the back of his throat.

Stiles growled back.  
"Fine! I'm sick of him, okay! You always take his side for everything, even when he's the problem! I miss us, Scott. Just you and I. I miss spending time together. The-the video games. The- just us. And he's CONSTANTLY there!" Stiles snapped. Pointing his finger at Isaac as he spoke. 

"And if it's not him, then it's someone else barging in and ruining our fucking day!"

Stiles turned to Isaac who was watching them with a smirk.

"Are you seeing that, Scott?! He hates me!"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, Stiles. He's just getting used to a Pack. A new Alpha. He'll settle down if a few weeks."

"A few weeks?! I'm ready to strangle him now."

"Don't say that." Scott said with a frown.

"He's trying to steal you from me, Scott. But You know what? Just forget it. Go babysit Isaac, I'm sure he appreciates it, but when he screws you over, don't come crawling back to me." Stiles said, tears making their way down his cheeks.

Stiles caught Scott off guard and pulled out of his grasp.

Stiles sniffed.  
"I'll see you later."

Scott watched his boyfriend disappear then turned back towards the Pack. 

"Anyone up for bowling?"

\---  
Scott jumped through Stiles' bedroom window a few hours later.

Stiles was still dressed in the clothes he wore that day.

Scott smiled fondly at his boyfriend and slipped in the room, making his way over to the sleeping boy. 

He pulled off Stiles' shoes, socks and jeans. And put the blanket over top of him, placing a small kiss on top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, my prince. I love you." He whispered before jumping back out the window.


End file.
